A Bite of Love
by coolcat5156
Summary: Satsuki X Shou oneshot. Supernatural is with the vampire with Satsuki. Satsuki is angry to find that Shou and Ai had gone on a "date" and ended with more than just a kiss.


**Note:** This is for a good friend of mine. There was just going to be a picture but it needed a story to go along with it... This would be a late "Happy Valentines Day" for him.  
And to whom ever reads this, I hop you enjoy it, this is the first FF of Uta no Prince-Sama and with Nat/Satsuki and Shou. Please do enjoy and I may or may not write anymore like this.. Or also I may or may not make this into a story too... *runs away*  
**Side note: **_I OWN nothing but the idea to make this, the cute boys aren't mine and will NEVER be mine (in anyway)._

Enjoy

* * *

Shou walked into his room and clothed the door after him. He and Natsuki had been living together since after school so they could pay for college and their place together. There had been no signs of Satsuki wanting to bother Shou at all while Natsuki and Shou have been in some kind of relationship for the past 8 years. The two never shown anything about them loving each other, or should I say, liking each other more then friends.

* * *

"Hey, Natsuki...?" Shou called out for his tall friend, his voice cracked a bit from being in the bathroom and shaking a little bit. A soft hum came from Natsuki.

"What is it, Sho-chan~?" Was his reply.

"This... this relationship... Tell NO ONE about it." Shou said from the bathroom. His eyes where still a little surprised to see what he saw when having sex with Natsuki, not Satsuki but just Natsuki. Shou thanked god left and right before and after sex that Natsuki kept his glasses on.

"Hai~!" Natsuki smiled happily from the bedroom.

* * *

Shou blinked a few times from remembering that at that time, it was his 4th time having sex with Natsuki, but if we were to count Satsuki too, then it would have been his 7th time.

Shou swallowed a bit dryly remembering that when Natsuki has sex with Shou, not very long after, maybe a few day later Satsuki gets his way out and fucks Shou, leaving the poor little child weak under him and powerless. In times Shou felt safe with him but then in other times he didn't feel at all safe with Satsuki.

Sighing a little bit Shou walked over to his bed and threw his shirt into the closet. He didn't hear his bedroom door open as he unbuttoned his pants. He did hear the door close, turning to it in fear as it could be someone other then Natsuki or Satsuki. He didn't see them, they weren't there, his glasses! Taking a guess that Natsuki took them off for some reason or that Satsuki was too strong and forced them to come off himself.

"What's wrong, you look, surprised." Satsuki smirked and his eyes showed lust. 'H-he wants sex.' Shou thought with fear creeping up slowly into his eyes and face.

"N-nothing's wrong..! What do you want, Satsuki?!" Shou almost shouted but couldn't from the neighbors next door, he already made enough noise when Satsuki is out and "playing" with him.

"Oh you know." He replied dryly, setting his hand onto his hip and kept the smirk on his face as the lust left the eyes. Shou was starting to worry what was wrong with Satsuki. He backed up a little as Satsuki took a step towards him.

"Shh~" Something was off, Shou could see, fangs, like vampire fangs. 'C-could it.." Shou was speechless at seeing the fangs. Shou's butt brushed up against his bed a little bit as Satsuki walked to him and pulled Shou towards him in a violent manner. Satsuki's hand slipped up is naked back to his head, he gripped his hair and pulled his head back showing his neck and throat.

"S-Satsuki, what's w-wrong?!" Shou cried out slightly as he felt the fangs lightly press against his neck. Satsuki's answer was in how he bit down into Shou. It wasn't the gentlest way but it still felt gentler then he thought. But the pain soon flowed into his head, he felt the fangs dig deep into him and felt the sucking, it was soft and there wasn't much to it before Satsuki pulled his teeth out of his neck. He sucked on his throat lightly and kept a tight hold on Shou's hair to keep his head back and chin up.

The two never said a word, Shou didn't noticed that there was tears running down his cheeks as Satsuki sucked and kissed Shou's neck. Satsuki groaned softly as he pulled away slightly. He had his eyes narrowed at Shou with his fangs showing.

"You're mine, Shou!" Satsuki yelled at the smaller boy. Shou was confused as to what happened and was getting more and more light headed by the passing seconds. More seconds passed before Shou was about to black out.

Feeling the air suck him up then warm arms grab him and pull him into a tight embrace. Satsuki looked down at the blonde and was annoyed with something Shou has done.

"Never again.." Satsuki muttered. "Ai, never again." He growled and held Shou close in his arms. The taller male was pissed and jealous with seeing what Ai had done a few days before this happened.

The End.

* * *

*comes running back* How was that? *cowers* Oh my god I am sorry though... TT_TT But anyways, I do hope you liked it. I shall be off now~ Take care to all.


End file.
